


Ayando: You did this to me?

by FINFanficWriterTeam



Series: Yandere Simulator One Shots. [2]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINFanficWriterTeam/pseuds/FINFanficWriterTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Includes<br/>-Passive!Ayano<br/>-Yandere!Budo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ayando: You did this to me?

"Hi Ayano! Where are you going?", Oka said, as she cathced to Ayano, who was walking fast.

"Oh, hi Oka! I'm going to the cooking club, I have stuff to do."

"Oh, then I wont bother you anymore. See ya!"

"Later!"

Ayano arrived at the cooking club's room. She walked in, and saw a pool of blood, and a bloody knife.

"Huh? I need to tell a teacher!", she said to herself, and left the clubroom. She ran to her classroom.

"Ms. Fuka! I found a bloody knife, and a blood puddle from the cooking club's room!"

"What!? I want to see that!"

Ayano led Rino to the clubroom.

"Dear God! I'll call the police. You, make sure, no one will leave before the police arrives."

"Okay."

Ayano walked to the fountain, and saw someone dragging Yui Rio's dead corpse.

"What are you doing!? Stop!", Ayano screamed to the dragger.

"Oh, honey, I did this to you!", the dragger said. It was Budo Masuta.

"What!? Why would you do that? You _killed_ someone! You did this to me, for what!?", Ayano said. She was confused, scared and shocked.

"She was ruining our future relationship!", Budo grinned and walked to Ayano.

"So I had to eliminate her.", he said, and looked Ayano straight in her grey eyes.

"W-what do you mean?"

"You see... Yui had a crush on you, and you belong to me."

"I-I don't belong to you!", Ayano shouted, in tears.

Budo kissed Ayano, violently.

"If I can't have you...", he said, and pulled out a knife.

"... no one can.", he continued and stabbed Ayano. Ayano fell to the ground, bleeding.

" _Now we can be together forever!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Cherry~


End file.
